New Roomie
by Edward cullen is my hero
Summary: Bella is dating Mike and she goes to his dorm at ForksHigh when she moves there.She is paired with Alice and Rosalie.Mike shares with Emmet, Jasper and Edward.She later finds out Mike cheated on her, Edward knew but can she forgive him? What will happen?
1. The phone call Emmet forgot

**Chapter 1**

**The phone call**** Emmet forgot**

**Alice point of view**

After my fourth period Rosalie and I got called to the principles office. Everybody in the class started making different noises trying to suggest we were in trouble. I thought we were. Or maybe `we were so good he was going to give us an award.

As soon as Rose and I reached Mr. Gordon's office we stood outside of the door for a minute to calm our nerves.

I was just about to knock when I heard him say or more like grumble "Come in".

Rose and I entered and sat down on the two black seats in front of him, while he sat on a chair behind his desk.

"I suppose you are wondering why I asked you two here" he said matter of factly.

"Oh no sir I was just wondering why you never just cut to the chase instead of insisting on small talk" Rosalie answered the unknown question with attitude.

Rosalie Hale. How do I describe her? Well to start of she is incredibly beautiful, tall, blonde and gorgeous. She is also dating my cousin Emmet who I live with and I'm also dating her twin brother Jasper Hale who is totally caring, kind, and totally fit and she is my roommate here at Forks high.

About five years ago they started doing dorms. I wasn't at school then of course I came two years after. I was actually really glad because now it's easier to see Jasper and the same with Rose and Emmet. And that leads us to my single, good looking, lonely and sometimes loud sometimes quiet cousin.

Edward. I love Edward really but what is up with that guy sometimes. Sure he is a good friend and all but why does he choose to be single. He is good looking he could get someone really decent. Well he is a boy so I suppose it is hard to understand their tiny pathetic minds. Apart from my Jazzy.

"Mrs. Hale quit it with the attitude" Mr. Gordon said sternly to Rose while interrupting me from my train of thoughts.

"Now I have some good news for you two. We have a new student joining us. Her name is Isabella Swan. She will be staying in your dorm and I am assigning you two to show her about and keep her on the right path" he said proudly.

Us Cullen's and Hale's are what you would like to call golden gems. We have the best of everything. We have good grades and great friends, everyone loves us and our parents. We were all the best looking. You might think I am being self obsessed but it's true. The only people that hate us are some girls and boys that are jealous of us. Sometimes though Rosalie can get a bit out of hand if anyone pushes her temper. Everyone has the faults right?

"She will be arriving here tomorrow at noon, she will unpack and get used to the dorms and then at two you two will be excused from your last period to try and help her settle. I expect you two to do a good job on this. You may be excused" Mr. Gordon said with a wave of his hand to dismiss us.

As soon as Rose and I were out of his office we startled babbling about the new girl.

"I wonder if she has style" I said to Rose "If she does I hope she is the same size as me and we could share clothes and stuff. **I can't wait**" I squealed the last part which caused a small jump from Rose.

"What if she is a complete bitch like Lauren or Jessica?" Rose asked.

"Well Rose if she is like that we will kick sense into her and if she still doesn't get the message we will literally kick her out and demand she be placed somewhere else" I told her in my serious voice.

"**We could give her makeovers**" Rose screamed from beside me which made me wince from the pain it caused my eardrums.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you" I said while rubbing my ears.

"Yeah, sure Shorty" Rose said while she slung her arm around my shoulders as we made our way to the cafeteria seeing as there was no point in going to our fifth period because there was only about twenty minutes left.

While we waited for the boys to come Rose and I made a list of all the negatives of having s new roommate and the positives.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Roomie Situation_

_Positives_

_A slight possibility she is our size_

_She might have good style_

_If she has bad style we can give her makeovers_

_We will give her makeovers anyway_

_Another person to join in our group, so Edward won't feel like such a loner_

_She might have the same music taste as us_

_Someone else to come shopping with us_

_Someone else to go with us to the spa_

_She could be a secret pop star._

_Negatives_

_She could be really nosey_

_She could stink_

_She could be a slut_

_She might be a lesbian_

_She could have really bad taste in music_

_She could be sleep walk or sleep talk_

_She could be serial killer_

_She could try and hit on Emmet or Jasper_

_Overall conclusion= we have no idea what she will be like!!_

_______________________________________________________________________

"Newton what the hell" said a voice which I immediately recognised as Edward.

Rose and I turned around to see what the commotion was all about.

I could see all the boys entering the through the doors and Mike wearing a white button up shirt that looked a bit too tight on him. Then I recognised the shirt as Edward's. God boys get so worked up about borrowing each others clothes but I kind of don't blame Edward because Newton would be the last person on my list that I would give my clothes too.

Then I realised that was the shirt I had gotten Edward for going out tomorrow night. I could feel the anger building up inside me. That shirt was meant for Edward, and only Edward.

I got up and walked over to the boys and I think they could sense I was angry because they all looked worried as hell.

"Newton what are you wearing" I said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't have any clean shirts so I borrowed Eddie's here" said Mike like he had done nothing wrong.

Edward flinched at the nickname Mike just called him. I knew he hated anyone calling him nicknames. He would never really mind that much when Esme would call him one but that was because she was the closest thing we had to a mother and we treated her like a mother and she treated us just like she would if we were actually hers. She had a soft spot for Edward seeing as he was her first adoptive son. Then came along Emmet and then a couple months later I joined the family.

"Mike, go back to your dorm and change out of Edward's shirt" I said while panting trying to keep calm. Emmet always found me being angry as a bit hilarious and by now he was clutching his sides while laughing silently. I threw him my evil death glare to show him now wasn't the time.

Mike thought too that this was funny and he threw his head back in laughter and then said "Or what? You're going force me out of it. I doubt you could with your size" at this Emmet started to shake his head at Mike warning him not to go there. I may be small but I am strong.

"Mike" I said with a fake smile and a fake sweet innocent face to go along with it "if you don't do what I say I swear to good I will castrate you" I said while finishing my sentence in a serious tone.

A look of panic and fear crossed over Mike's face and then he was out the cafeteria within two seconds.

Emmet, Jasper and Edward all busted out in laughter as we made our way over to Rose who was still sitting down at the table.

Emmet took the seat next to Rosalie and Jasper and I sat down across from them while Edward sat at the side of the table as usual.

God it must be really awkward for him. I can't even imagine how he feels when we kiss or something.

"I'm so glad that the baseball game is during our last three periods. I am so happy I don't have to go to biology" said Edward in a hopeful tone.

"I know dude I didn't do any of my homework for our next periods" said Emmet obviously because who else would use that stupid word 'dude'. It's something you would hear a hippy say.

"Emmet no one says 'dude' anymore" I said after telling him for the hundredth time that it is out of style, but seeing as it's Emmet he never listens. Oh but he will someday, I'll make sure of it.

"Course it is Alice. Look" he said gesturing towards Rose "Sup, Rose dude" as soon as he said it Rose smacked him in the head and he let out a squeal. Yes Emmet squealed. I thought it was hilarious that he squealed and everyone else must have too because they all burst out into a laughing fit.

As soon as our laughter died down we all made our way to over to the queue to line up and get some food.

Once our food was sorted we went to sit at our table and noticed that Lauren and Jessica were sitting there in the sluttiest outfits I had ever seen. Of course they were waiting for Edward seeing as he was the only single one in our group.

Once we were all seated except for Rosalie we knew what was coming. She hated Jessica and Lauren so much she would chase them away from our table and not only to help 'Edward hates them' that was her second excuse but her first excuse was that 'I hate them' and then that would satisfy us and even though it wasn't a real excuse we just left it, although sometimes when we didn't take her first excuse she would use her second excuse.

Rosalie just stood there glaring at Lauren and Jessica. Once they looked back at Rosalie they turned back to Edward. Big mistake.

"If you don't go now I will make sure you will have to get another new nose job" Rose said while shaking a fist in their faces and then they were off out of the cafeteria in a blink of an eye. That's our Rose.

"Thanks Rosalie" Edward said while high fiving Emmet.

"That's my Rosie baby" said Emmet while he gave her a kiss.

Rose is someone you do not want to mess with. If you mess with anyone she cares about she will hurt you badly if not kill you. She punched Lauren before once she had her first nose job and Rose caused her to have a second one. Lauren was lucky today that she didn't need to get a third one.

"Hey guys we need to get ready for the game" Jasper said. He is always so organised. Always so…perfect.

"Yeah we better" said Edward agreeing with Jasper.

"Oh crap! I forgot my stuff in the dorm" Emmet said while sighing. "I'll go get it and meet you guys there, okay?"

"Yeah sure" both Edward and Jasper said in unison.

Edward, Emmet and Jasper got up and Edward walked on knowing Jasper would catch up with him while Emmet gave Rose a quick kiss while Jasper gave me one.

Then Jasper followed Edward while Emmet made his way back to his dorms.

"Come on Rose we have to get ready to cheer them on. I got us the cutest outfits" I said while grabbing Rose's hand and yanking her out off her seat and we made our way towards our dorm.

Once we were in our dorm I pulled out our outfits from a shopping bag.

The outfit I had gotten Rose was a pair of black skinny jeans, a white strapless top, a red jacket that came up to just below her breasts, a black belt with diamonds on the buckle, a pair of red stiletto's, silver dangling earrings with a necklace to match and to top it off I got her a small black clutch bag. I knew she would love it.

I pulled it out for her and she ran over and gave me a huge bone crushing hug. I think Emmet might be rubbing off on her.

"Rose" I whined "go get ready we have no time to waste" and I pulled myself from her grip while I took my outfit out from the bag.

It was black leggings with a long white button up shirt and black peep toe shoes with a black belt around my waist, black dangling earrings with a black beaded necklace.

Rose and I done each other's make-up and hair and we headed down towards the playing field where the baseball game was.

On the way there that vermin called Tyler Crowley wolf whistled at us which cause Rosalie to get thick and she nearly hit him only I was holding her back.

We took our seats in the stands and waited for the game to start.

**Emmet point of view**

As I made my way to my dorm Newton passed me in the hallway wearing one of his dirty shirts. Ugh! At least he had Edward's shirt of. Alice was pretty funny.

I reached our dorm and started stuffing my things into my sports bag.

While I searched under my bed for my lucky bat the phone rang. It's probably one of Newton's sluts that he screwed. The thought of it is disgusting. How could anyone want to be with him?

I grabbed my bat once I spotted it and got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey….um…Mike is that you?" the girl asked from the other end. I knew it was one of his sluts.

"No this is Emmet" I said disgusted that this girl thought I was Mike.

"Oh sorry. Well is Mike there?" she asked nervously.

"Nope he's not" I said trying not to make too much conversation seeing as I needed to go to my baseball game.

"Well…um could you give him a message for me please?" she asked with a hopeful voice.

"Sure"

"Tell him that Bella which is me will be coming to live in Forks and I'll see him soon and that I miss him" she said with a twinge of sadness in her voice when she said she would be moving to Forks.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye" I said while slamming the phone down and bolting out the door to the baseball game.

**Bella point of view**

There was half an hour left before I was going to board the plane.

I had said my goodbyes to Renee and Phil. It was a bit of a fireworks display but sure who wouldn't cry if they were to leave their mum.

I couldn't wait to see Mike when I get there. I missed him so much. I haven't seen him since last summer but he was only back for a week because he had extra credit work to do.

I took my phone out from my handbag and dialled his number. I soon heard it ring but I waited and nobody was answering. Instead of calling again I decided to call his dorm. He had given me the number back ages ago before he left. I rang waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"Hey….um…Mike is that you?" I asked unsure if it was him or not.

"No this is Emmet" I he retorted back. I think he sounded offended a bit.

"Oh sorry. Well is Mike there?" I asked nervously.

"Nope he's not" Emmet said with no interest.

"Well…um could you give him a message for me please?"

"Sure" he said as fast as he could.

"Tell him that Bella which is me will be coming to live in Forks and I'll see him soon and that I miss him" I said and I hoped the sadness about me moving was unnoticeable.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye" and then the line went dead.

He was a bit rude. Or maybe he might not be talkative.

"Flight 247 now boarding" a robotic voice called out from the speakers.

I stood up and made my way towards the gates and boarded the plane.

I sat in my assigned seat and I was sitting beside an elderly couple. They were so cute together.

Me and the old woman who I found out was Mary talked for a while until she had to take a routine nap.

I took out my i-pod and my old tattered copy of Wuthering Heights and began to read it again. It was going to be a while before I get to Forks.

**Emmet point of view**

After we won the baseball game we decided to head back to the girl's dorm have a movie marathon.

I got to pick the first movie which ended up being 'Night at the museum'. I loved it, but everyone else just groaned as I put it in and told them what it was.

After about four hours of watching movies we went back to our dorm.

Mike wasn't there so it was all good. He was probably out with Lauren or Jessica.

We all went to bed, pure wrecked after the game we had today.

**A/N:**** Hey!! Hope you like this story I'm doing. Bella is all confident in review and I will update soon.**

**Amanda =]**


	2. The hot chick is with Newton?

**Chapter 2 **

**The hot chick is with Newton**

**Bella point of view**

The plane had just landed an hour ago and here I am trying to get a cab, but so far no luck. Then I spotted one and ran to get it before anyone else. I ran as fast as I could towards it and I was lucky I hadn't managed to fall in the process. I packed my bags and stuff away into the trunk of the cab and told him the directions on where to go.

After a fifteen minute drive Forks High was right before my eyes. It was an ordinary enough school just plain and simple like me. Oh and don't forget its boring to just like me also.

I paid the cabbie and got my bags and started walking towards the building that had the words 'Office' above the door. As I was walking some tanned skinned boy came up to me.

"Hey. You're the new girl right?" he asked but of course he knew seeing as Forks is only a small place and news travels quickly and the fact that I was probably the town gossip by now. The people of Forks were very easily amused by the slightest bit of gossip or news. It was pretty sad to be honest. I was going to hate the attention that would be immediately put on me.

"Yeah" I said trying not to talk that much seeing as I didn't like the attention.

"Cool, cool. So what age are you?" he asked while looking me up and down. He's hitting on me. Great that's all I need now especially with my boyfriend close by. I missed him so much. I can't wait to see him.

"Sorry I have somewhere to be so I really need to go. Please excuse my rudeness. I'll see you later" I told him and he left my alone with a big cheesy smirk on his face.

I entered the office building only to be greeted by a small plump woman in her mid-forties, she had red hair, and a friendly sort of face. She was wearing a name tag reading 'Mrs. Cope'

"Hello dear" she said kindly to me as if she didn't already know who I was. People are so transparent here.

"I'm new here" I said nodding as she flicked through some files and pulled out one with my name on it.

"Here you are" she said while handing me a pile of papers " Your schedule is in there along with your dorm key, roommates names, your locker key, a map of the school and could you get all the teachers you have to sign this and return it to me at the end of the day please."

"Thank you" I said while flashing her a quick smile.

I exited the office and looked at the paper with my roommates names on it.

_Dorm 106_

_Cullen, Alice_

_Hale, Rosalie_

They sound cool I suppose. I grabbed my bags and headed to the building with all the dorm rooms in it. On one half of the building the male population had dorms there and the girl's had the other side.

I found my room in a few minutes and I got out my key and unlocked the door. Nobody was in so I took advantage of this and looked about. There were pictures up of people around the place. I looked through the door of the bedrooms and they were lovely. I found mine and put my stuff in it.

My room was big and had baby blue walls with one wall painted a royal blue colour. I glanced at my watch and noticed classes will be over soon. I will call round to Mike then.

I grabbed my toiletries and went for a shower.

After my shower I walked into my room. I put on my outfit which was a pair of black white skinny jeans, a yellow tank top, a white cardigan which I left open and a pair of yellow pumps. I put my hair in a messy bun that hung around my left shoulder. I applied some mascara and eyeliner. I didn't need any foundation or that crap because I have naturally good skin. I also didn't need any blush because that came naturally too. I'm not self obsessed or anything I just have good skin. I was pretty enough too.

I grabbed my dirty clothes and out them in my laundry basket.

I heard the door open and someone sang "Isabella Marie Swan. Honey I'm home" I cringed at the use of my full name.

My bedroom door opened and standing there were two girls around my age. One had black spiky hair, was small in height, had good figure and was extremely pretty. The other girl was tall, long blonde hair, a really good figure and absolutely stunningly beautiful. She could have been a model.

"Hi" I said.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale" she said and then hugged me. "We are going to be great friends I can tell" Alice gasped and said "Cute outfit"

I nodded at Alice and said "Thanks" She was very hyper. I wondered if she was like that all the time or if it was just because she maybe had caffeine in her system or she had sugar rush.

"Excuse Alice's energy burst" Rosalie said while giving me her hand to shake, so I did.

"So how do you like it so far?" Alice asked while bouncing up and down with Rosalie just rolling her eyes at her. I laughed a bit.

"I haven't exactly had a good chance to look about or experience anything here yet so I don't know really" I answered shrugging.

"Did you see any cute guys here yet" Rosalie asked me. They're a bit nosey I thought to myself or their just being friendly.

"No" I said and they turned and grinned at each other so I added "I don't exactly plan to go round looking for one"

Their smiles faltered a bit but then Alice piped up "Can I see your clothes?"

"I suppose so?" I asked and Alice immediately ran to my closet and started looking through it while huffing a few times.

"Alice has a crazy obsession about clothes. I love clothes to but not _as _much as Alice" she said and sat on my bed while admiring her perfectly manicured nails.

"Nice nails" I commented.

"They should be with what they cost" she replied "Oh and thanks" she said and flashed me a smile bearing her sparkling white teeth.

"Okay Bella. You have some nice clothes and some not so nice clothes" she said holding up my old jumper my dad Charlie owned. It was one the many things I kept of his after he died. He died of cancer five years ago. I don't breakdown anymore, but I still cry about him sometimes.

"Do you mind if I throw this out?" Alice asked making her way out of my room.

"Yes I mind" I snapped and ran over and snatched it out of her hands at which she jumped at.

"Jeez if you wanted it that badly" she said while frowning at it.

"Yes I did" I snapped.

"Hey don't talk to her like that" Rosalie said.

I immediately regretted what I said.

"I'm sorry. Its just it belonged to my dad." I said and their faces turned confused. So I added "He died of cancer five years ago"

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. If I had have known of course I would never have said anything" Alice said while she and Rosalie gave me a group hug.

"Girls, it's okay. Honestly. I'm okay" I said reassuring them.

Once I was free from their grip I looked at my phone and noticed that classes were going to end soon.

"I'm sorry girls I have to go" I said and they looked confused.

"I have to be somewhere" I said nodding. "I'll talk to you later. Bye" I said and left the dorms.

I was walking through the corridor when I seen a group of blonde girls walking, each on dressed rather slutty in my opinion. It seemed like the middle one who was slightly ahead of them was the leader of the blonde bimbo club.

I was about to walk past them when they stood in front of me and the leader said "Tanya" and pointed to herself and then the other two "Lauren, Jessica" .

She glared at me and waited for my response.

"Bella" I stated simply.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm new"

"A newbie" Tanya said "see you later kid" and off she went but not before winking at me and ruffling me hair. She seemed alright, kind of.

I exited the dorm building and everyone outside was looking at me.

Then I passed a group of boys probably jocks. There were at least six of them. One of them stood out the most from the rest. He had a light brown, no wait it was bronze. Bronze hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, a body to die for even though you couldn't see it clearly while it was covered but it was pretty obvious and pale skin.

One of them ―the dark skinned one― walked over to me along with the rest and he started walking circles around me

"Freshman?" he questioned.

I was confused for a minute by what he said and then answered "No, junior" and nodded.

"That's one hot chick" boomed a voice. I turned and it came from a big muscular guy.

"Sorry I have to go" I said and went to walk away only to be stopped by the dark skinned guy once again but this time he held his hand out to stop me and said "Wanna go out some time?"

"No thanks I have a boyfriend" I said while blushing.

Then he put both his arms around my waist and said "Well dump him". His breath was disgusting, as was he.

I stepped away from him and said "No thanks and please get some mints or something to get rid of that breath" I said and walked away form him and the rest of the guys.

"Tyler got rejected. R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D rejected" the muscular one sang over and over. So that was his name. Tyler. Stupid asshole.

I finally reached Mike's dorm room. I quickly fixed myself before I went in and knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling about and the door opened.

Mike stood there with his mouth hanging open. I waved my hand in front of his face a couple of times until he snapped out of his trance.

"W-w-w-hat are you doing here?" he asked

"I go to school here now. I phoned to let you know but you weren't in so I left a message with someone called Emmet."

He muttered something under his breath and looked up at me "C'mon in"

I smiled at him and said sarcastically "Jeez thanks for the welcome".

He closed the door and came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder and said "Sorry babe but Emmet forgot to tell me about the phone call" he started to trail kisses down my neck and I turned to face him so our lips could meet. He didn't even wait a second before he shoved his tongue down my throat.

I put my arms around his neck and he lifted me up and towards what I presumed was his dorm room. In the process of this he pulled my cardigan and top off.

We continued kissing like this for a while and he moved his hands towards the button on my jeans. I knew what he wanted but I wasn't ready for that yet. Yes I am a virgin. I didn't see the need to go any further in the relationship because I was happy at the pace we were taking it at.

"Mike. Stop" I said, but he already had my trousers off.

"C'mon Bella. You're still not ready? I gave you enough time already" he snapped.

"You know how I feel about it" I said.

"Sorry baby I just guess not seeing you in a while has got me going crazy" I smiled at that and we continued kissing. After another while we stopped and fell asleep. Mike was in his boxers and I was in my bra and boy shorts ―their like hot pants sort of― and we fell asleep after the kissing.

I woke up while Mike was still sound asleep. I got out off his bed and grabbed his oversized t-shirt and threw it on. It came a little over my waist. I really needed to go to the loo so I left Mike sleeping in his room and went on a search of the bathroom.

The first door I came to was someone's bedroom. I caught a glimpse of a photo with Rosalie and the big muscular guy from earlier in it.

On the second door I managed to find the bathroom. I done my business and washed my hands. I left the bathroom feeling a bit thirsty. I was sure Mike wouldn't mind so I went into their kitchen and poured myself some orange juice. The kitchen and sitting room were attached

I leaned on the counter while taking sips of my orange juice when I heard a whole pile of muffled voices and then the door open. I was frozen in shock at the fact I forgot about the other people.

The group of jocks I saw earlier all walked into the sitting room and they didn't seem to notice me because I crouched down and hid behind the island counters.

"Drinks?" Tyler asked and he was answered by _yup's and sure's._

I knew I was going to get caught so I stood up and Tyler was the first one to notice me and he stared at me with his mouth hung open like Mike was earlier.

"Dude" the muscular one asked snapping his fingers in his face and then Tyler said while still staring at me "Holy mama. Thank you lord"

"Dude what?" the muscular one asked, but Tyler just pointed and they all turned round to see me standing there. Holy shit I forgot I was wearing Mike's t-shirt.

All six mouths dropped while I blushed.

The bronze haired god spoke up after he snapped out of it and said "What are you doing here? In a t-shirt?"

"Long story" I said even though it wasn't I just didn't want to tell them.

"Shut the hell up would you?" Mike shouted coming out from his room.

"It's not our fault you need beauty sleep" Mr. muscle man said.

"What are you all staring at?" Mike asked clearly forgetting I was in the room.

"Her" they all said in unison.

Mike turned and saw me and walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and said "This Bella. Bella these oafs are Tyler, Emmet, Edward, Jasper, James and Laurent." He said pointing each one out.

"Bella" Emmet gasped "That's a nice name"

"You forgot to tell me about the phone call you and Bella had is what your meant to say" Mike said glaring at Emmet.

"Whoa, wait. The hot chick is with Newton." Emmet said and I blushed.

"Sure is" Mike said and slapped me in the ass at which I frowned at him. I didn't like that kind of stuff.

"I have to go" I said and ran past Mike into his room.

I quickly changed fixed my hair. I walked out to see them all sitting around the kitchen and sitting room. I walked over to Mike and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said bye to them all and left.

**A/N: Hey Homies!! Watcha all doing? I tell you what your doing, your reviewing!! Review peoples!! Lol!**

**Amanda =]**


	3. The wrath of a pixie!

**Chapter 3**

**The wrath of a pixie**

**Bella point of view**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock to stop its annoying beeping noise.

Today I was starting school officially. I couldn't wait because Mike would be with me. After last nights events over at Mike's dorm I rushed home and had a long relaxing bath to clear the stress. I was sure it would be all over Forks now about me being caught in his t-shirt and my underwear.

I slowly pulled the blanket of myself and trudged out to the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie were already dressed and eating breakfast. Oh god. They're morning people.

I took a quick shower but kept my hair dry seeing as I washed it yesterday. I came out and Alice and Rosalie were now sitting down watching television.

I chose to wear my black and white Nike tracksuit and my new trainers and I tied my hair up in tight ponytail.

I was satisfied with what I was wearing and grabbed my bag and left. Alice and Rosalie walked with me asking me all sorts of questions.

"So do you like any guys here yet?" Alice asked while shaking with happiness.

"Oh no but I have a boyfriend here all ready since before I came" I said nodding.

Alice squealed along with Rosalie and it was horrible no offense to them. I mean they could make me go deaf.

"Calm down" I said to them.

"How long have you been together?" Alice asked.

"About four years now"

"How far have you gone?" Rosalie asked. I wasn't sure about answering the question seeing as it was a bit personal.

"Sorry that's a bit personal don't you think"

"Okay sure" she answered flashing me a huge grin.

"Who is he?" Alice asked.

"Mike"

"Mike?" she asked looking for more information.

"Mike Newton" I said with a smile.

Alice stopped walking along with Rosalie who were both standing there with their mouths open.

Alice looked furious and Rosalie looked disappointed for reasons unknown to me. She started to shake again but this time in anger and she let out a high pitched scream. Rosalie just shook her head while muttering something.

"What is it?" I asked afraid I done something wrong.

Then Alice exploded. Her spiky hair was now like she got electrocuted, her eyes looked like they were about to come out of her eyeball sockets and she was breathing really, really heavily.

"Mike Newton" she roared. Yes roared. I thought it would have been a scream but a roar. Wow.

"Em…yeah?" I asked.

"You cheap slut" she accused.

"Excuse me?" I asked furiously.

"Don't you dare go all excuse me when you know well. You're just the same as all the other ones"

"What other ones?"

"Lauren, Jessica, Tanya and Louise" then her and Rosalie stomped out of the building leaving me standing there clueless. I think I just experienced the wrath of a pixie.

I wondered what had just happened. What did she mean like the other ones? Maybe she just had a grudge against Mike. I decided to leave all that for later when I would see them in the dorm but right now I had to get to class.

I was walking out of the building when I seen Mike walking too. My mood suddenly brightened up.

I sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands and said "Guess who?"

"Oh I think I can guess Ta-"Mike started but I cut him off with a kiss and taking my hands away from his eyes and outing them around his neck while he kissed me back and put his hands around my waist.

I pulled away all too soon for his liking. I didn't want people to stare and think we have a bad case of PDA's.

"Hey good morning to you too" he said smiling though it looked different.

"Morning" I said happily.

"What classes do you have?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I didn't check yet but I hope you're in them"

"Me too, me too" he said and we walked off into the school. While walking Mike had his hand around my waist but he slowly began to slide it down to my ass. I used my hand and lifted his hand up to my waist where it was before.

"Too much in public Mike" I whispered in his ear. Then I remembered Alice's outburst not that long ago.

"Mike, do Alice Cullen and Rosalie hale dislike you?" I asked.

"Kinda. What did they say?"

"Alice went crazy when I said you're my boyfriend and said I'm a slut and something about Louise, Tanya and Jen or something and someone else too I can't remember"

"Don't listen to them" he said waving it off "You are not a slut. You're the most gorgeous girl ever" he said reassuringly.

"Thank you" I whispered but I didn't exactly believe him. By now we had stopped outside my locker and I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you later" he said and went off down the corridor somewhere.

I opened my locker and went to get the books I would need only I forgot to check my schedule. It said I had English, Trig, History, Spanish and then lunch and after that I had Biology and gym. I grabbed my books and went to my English class.

I found the English class in no time. I walked in and all eyes were on me. I noticed that Alice was in this class and I think she noticed to but she chose to ignore me. Looks like we won't be friends after all. Ms. Patterson pointed out a seat to me down the back.

I sat down and she went on with the class after she signed the slip. Trig went by slowly and painfully and now I was in History. I noticed the blonde guy Jasper and Tyler from Mike's yesterday were in this class. As soon as I noticed them I blushed and Tyler pointed to Jasper to look and they started laugh.

Mr. Kirk made me sit at the back of the classroom behind Jasper and Tyler. I already dislike the teacher.

While Mr. Kirk had his back turned to the board writing some stuff for us to take down Tyler turned around to me swinging on his chair while leaning on my desk and said "You and Newton getting it on eh? Well maybe me and you could get it on" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively. I was shocked about what he had just said.

I smirked at him and pulled my desk towards me with the little bit of strength I have and he went flying backwards to the ground and the class erupted in laughter. The teacher was trying hard too not to laugh.

"Crowley you can swing on your chair in detention" he said sternly.

Tyler just huffed and Mr. Kirk continued on with class.

As soon as Trig was finished I zoomed out of the class and headed straight for Spanish. A couple people I already seen before were in this class. There was Emmet from Mike's, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward, James and Laurent from Mike's also and Alex from my English class.

Mrs. Kendrick seated me beside Alex. I didn't know the guy yet but he seemed nice enough. He was friendly and polite but he smelled a bit of smoke.

Halfway through the class Mrs. Kendrick asked Emmet a question when he wasn't paying attention.

"Spanish for please pay attention Mr. Cullen" she said sternly.

"I was too paying attention" he stated shocked she even accused him of it and holding his hands to his heart mocking he was hurt.

She muttered something, then told him to be quiet and went back to what she was doing before. There were people whispering throughout the class about me but not just about the Mike thing but other things. They were all lies.

"_She's sleeping with Newton"_

"_Slut"_

"_Wannabe Tanya"_

"_I heard se moved here because her mom didn't want her"_

"_No I heard she got pregnant and had an abortion and left"_

"_Nope that's not what I heard. I heard she was raped"_

"_I heard she killed someone"_

Then after that I just stopped listening to the ridiculous rumours. I couldn't believe they were all this gullible. The bell rang and I was packing up my books in my bag when Alex was too but something fell from his. I went to lift it from him and it was a packet of cigarettes. I handed them to him and smiled.

"Oh god, thank you. You don't know how much trouble I would be in if the teacher got them first" he said while taking them and smiling hugely at me.

"No problem" I said and left.

As I was walking down the corridor to my locker I saw Mike leaning against it. I smiled and set my bag down and gave him a peck on the cheek. I swapped the books in my bag for the ones I would need. Then Mike walked with me to the canteen for our lunch.

As we entered the canteen everyone turned their heads apart from one table that was deep in conversation.

We went and got our lunch and Mike said to me "Bella you should dump that and get a salad, you're going to get fat"

I told him I eat what I want when I want and we went to the table that were deep in conversation and sitting at it were Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Tyler, James, Laurent and Alex. Everyone quietened down when we sat down. Rosalie and Alice looked at what I was eating and gasped. So they must be one of them girls that only eat salads.

"Hey guys" Mike said to everyone earning a couple of mumbles. "This is my girlfriend Bella"

"Hi" I said blushing and we sat down.

"Thank god at least one girl here eats properly" Emmet said gesturing to my food. Then Rosalie hit him in the head.

"Thanks I think?" I said like a question.

"Rosie c'mon. I only said it" Emmet whined. Then I had noticed that Emmet and Rosalie were together and so were Alice and Jasper.

"Do you want me to eat cheeseburgers and get all fat?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry" he said with his head hung low.

Then the Adonis entered the canteen and got his lunch and came towards us. He sat down across from me. Then for a moment our eyes locked and I couldn't break free. I could have sat there all day until Emmet interrupted.

"Looks like Eddie boy has a crush" Emmet teased which earned a glare from Mike and Edward and I blushed a bright red and Emmet continued "Aw look she's blushing"

"Emmet shut up or I'll tell Alice what happened to her Gucci shoes from last season" Edward threatened and Emmet quietened down. Alice was too caught up in Jasper to even notice what they said.

We all ate talking amongst ourselves until Alice spoke up "So Mike how is Tanya?"

Mike immediately stiffened and the table grew quiet.

"She's fine" he said and gulped.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked to no one in particular.

"A friend" Mike said immediately.

Alice smirked and we continued eating and talking. Bell rang and Alice asked "What class do you have next Bells?" I was surprised by her change of mood

"Biology and gym" I said while dumping my tray of leftovers.

"Cool. Edward has them two classes next he can walk with you to them" she said and Mike sent a death glare towards her and Edward.

"I'll walk with her" Mike said icily.

"No it's okay. You go on to your class cause if you walk me you'll be late" I said to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and he went off to his class whatever it was.

By now everyone who was at the table were gone apart form Edward. We stood there awkwardly for a moment until he spoke.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday" he said while starting to walk and I walked with him.

"Yeah I know. Wait your Alice's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah she didn't tell you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No were on a rough patch sort of" I said and he had a confused face.

"What do you mean rough patch?"

"She sort of flipped at the fact that Mike was my boyfriend or something and she may have said something out of order but it's okay now I think because she was friendly towards me just there so were good"

"Right" he said "So where are you from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona but I was born here in Forks. What about you?"

"I was born here in Forks and I have lived here since" he said nodding.

"Cool but how could you stick the rain?" I asked laughing.

"You get used to it and plus my family and I go on vacation a lot when were on our holidays so it's all good" he chuckled.

"I doubt I'll ever get used to it" I said as we entered biology.

Edward went and sat down at a desk which I presumed was his and I went up to Mr. Banner.

"Agh yes the new student" he exclaimed with joy.

"Yes sir" I said feeling the blush rise up to my cheeks.

"Your name is?" he asked.

"Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella"

"Great now Bella will you sit beside Mr. Edward Cullen there and I'll sign your slip just wait a moment" he said while clicking a pen and signing the slip.

When he was done I walked down beside Edward. I got glares from heaps of girls as I sat down and Edward was earning glares from the guys.

"Long time no see" Edward said flashing me a teasing crooked smile. I felt like I wanted to kiss him right there and then.

"Yeah it's been like two maybe three minutes" I said laughing along with him.

Mr. Banner looked at Edward in shock. I nudged Edward to alert him of Mr. Banner. Edward looked up and Mr. Banner looked away quickly.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't really interact with girls apart from Rosalie and Alice but that's different. All teachers know I sort of don't like any girls here that may be why he was shocked. I just hang around with the guys mostly"

"Oh my god you're gay" I shouted out causing the whole class to turn around and erupt in laughter along with Mr. Banner too.

"No, no nothing like that" he said loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Mr. Banner quietened down the class and went on with the lecture he was on about before I interrupted him with my outburst.

"Sorry I just assumed" I said apologetically.

"No it's understandable" he said just as the bell went.

We walked to gym together until Mike stopped us in the hallway.

"Hey Bells" he greeted me just before he literally attacked me with his lips. I tried to break away but he held me there. I reluctantly kissed him back a little until he pulled away for air. Edward was standing there awkwardly.

"See you later" he said sending another glare at Edward along with a smirk.

We continued to walk to gym silently until I spoke up.

"I swear that was all him not me. I would never do that in front of a friend putting them in a position as awkward as that. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. So you're not into showing off what you've got like the way Mike does?" he asked.

"No way, maybe a peck on the cheek or a hug but nothing full on like that. I'm not q big fan of PDA's"

"Me too, looks like we got something in common" he said as we entered the gym.

Gym passed quickly and I managed to hit Edward twice with the ball in his…well…em…manhood. I apologised to him heaps but he says he's okay that it's only a bruise at which I told him that was too much information to be told. I had handed my slip into Mrs. Cope.

As I was walking back to my dorm Alice and Rosalie came running up to me.

"Hey Bella I'm so sorry for this morning can we just forget about it and start again?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure" I nodded and she squealed and jumped and gave me a hug. Then she squealed again and jumped apart and said "C'mon Rose group hug" and Rosalie joined us. I found it awkward and comforting at the same time. I know that's weird right?

When we got back to the dorm I decided to do my homework straight away. Alice and Rosalie moaned at it but let it be.

After about an hour of doing my homework I was startled to my bedroom door being swung open and Alice and Rosalie running in with huge grins on their faces.

"Um hi?" I asked.

"The boys invited us around to their dorms this evening at seven." Alice said "Oh and I forgot to mention that Jazz, Em and Edward share a dorm with Mike so you have to come too"

"Will Edward not feel awkward with three couples there?" I asked concerned.

Alice gasped "You like Edward"

"As a friend Alice"

"Okay" she nodded.

"We," she said gesturing to her and Rosalie "me and Rose have so kindly offered to do your hair and make up and outfit".

"Em okay but not a lot"

"Let's get to it"

"Alice there is plenty of time left" I said.

"Nope not with my make over's. There I barely even enough time to do it"

Then after that I was succumbed to the torturing evil little pixie known as Alice.

**A/N: Just sort of a filler thing to let you know Bella doesn't like PDA's. I was wondering if I should bring Jacob into the story or not. So if you want him in it, tell me! Read and review people!! I love you my reviewers.**

**Amanda =]**


	4. Biting and Fighting

**Chapter 4**

**Biting**** and Fighting**

**Bella point of view**

I sat in a chair being poked, prodded and anything else to do with make-up for that matter. I even got hit in the head with an eye shadow compact complimentary of Rosalie. I also got stabbed in the eye with an eyeliner pencil by Alice.

They were now currently discussing to one another about what I should wear. I was sitting on my bed looking between them bored out of my head. I was about to die of boredom that I finally spoke up.

"If you two don't pick something quick, I'll pick it myself" I said clearly annoyed that it was taking so long.

"Jeez calm down Bella" Rosalie said.

"Wait Rose, what about that red, no wait never mind. It wouldn't suit her" Alice said.

"That's it I'm picking out my own outfit" I said and stood up to go to my wardrobe only for Alice to block my way.

"It's not up for negotiation Alice" I said sternly.

"Fine" she huffed and grabbed Rosalie by the arm and led her out of the room.

"Finally" I breathed out in relief.

"I heard that" Alice screamed. Is there anything she doesn't hear?

I searched through my wardrobe and decided on something comfortable and easy to move about in. I pulled out my black and white Adidas tracksuit and a pair of white trainers.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and I nearly died. My face was brown. I mean poop colour brown. I looked like Jodie Marsh only worse. My hair was nicely curled but my face was just….horrible.

I left the room and Rosalie and Alice were nowhere to be seen so I suspected they were getting changed into there own outfits. I ran to the bathroom and started wiping the brown poop coloured gunk off of my face. After about ten minutes I finally had it off. I looked into the bathroom mirror happy that I could now see the pale faced Bella. I was suddenly grateful I couldn't tan back in Phoenix, because I now had an idea that I would end up like I had just minutes ago if I had a tan.

I walked out and heard Alice and Rosalie gasp. Alice was wearing leggings with a long yellow tank top on and some yellow pumps and she wore her signature pixie haircut. Rosalie was wearing a denim mini skirt that was styled to look tattered at the edges, a red boob tube, a min denim long sleeved denim jacket and red heels and her hair was wavy as it fell down her back.

"You took the make-up off" Rosalie stated matter-of-factly.

"It was too dark, sorry" I apologized. Rosalie's face fell and I immediately felt guilty.

"Well how about we go to the mall on Saturday and we can buy some new clothes and get the right shade of make-up for Bella?" Alice suggested "Because Rose your skin tone is much darker then Bella's. I'm not calling you coloured or anything its only a lot darker than Bella's because Bella is as white as a ghost no offense or anything Bella"

"None taken" I replied "Yeah sure I'll go on Saturday. Rosalie the make-up I'm sure would have been lovely if it was the right shade so please don't be upset. I'll let you do it again on Saturday once we get the proper shade"

"Okay" Rosalie beamed.

Then we left our dorm and headed over to the dorm rooms. On the way Rosalie and Alice talked about what Jasper and Emmet gave them for their two year anniversary which was a couple days ago.

"What did you get for your last anniversary Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh um nothing, I don't like people spending money on me" I said shrugging it off casually. Alice and Rosalie muttered something that I couldn't hear and shook there heads.

We walked up to the guy's dorm room and knocked on the door. Edward answered and greeted us all and led us into the room. Emmet was sitting on the couch whining about how hungry he was and that we should hurry up from now on. Rosalie went over and they started to kiss and I looked away quickly only to see Alice and Jasper kissing so I turned to Edward and asked "Is Mike here?"

"Oh um, he went out, but he'll be back in a couple of minutes" he said and smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. He was hiding something from me. I won't pester him about it just yet. I'll leave it.

Then the doors opened and Mike came in all smiling. I smiled at the thought that he was happy. I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Your fly is undone" Edward stated angrily.

"Oh shit" Mike cursed and done up his zip on his jeans.

Mike sent Edward a glare and Edward gladly returned it. I was a bit sick of them glaring at each other all day.

"Edward, Mike what is up with all the evil glares?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"I'd be more than happy to tell you" Edward spoke first. Just then he was about to continue until Alice spoke up.

"Mike borrowed Edward's shirt and Edward didn't like the idea of someone else wearing his clothes so now he's thick" Alice said nodding her head and sending a glare to Edward. I let it drop and then they started up the movie.

Emmet claimed the armchair and Rosalie was sitting in his lap with her feet draped across the arm rest. Alice and Jasper claimed the two seater couch. That left me and Mike sitting on the three seater couch. I was in the middle and Mike was on my left. Edward left the room and came back in with a normal kitchen chair and sat on it.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Sitting" he replied without looking at me. God he is so frustrating.

"This couch can fit three and there is only two on it" I said.

"And?" he questioned.

"And it means you can sit here without sitting on a kitchen chair that will give you back cramps" I said and patted spot to my right. Edward got up and put the chair back and was walking in when Mike grabbed my face and forced me to kiss him. I was trying to pull away and when he wouldn't let me go I did the only thing I could think of that would get him to stop. I bit his tongue. He yelled out in pain. Everyone else was watching since were kissing apart from Edward and were now in stitches laughing at Mike. Edward was laughing too.

"What the fuck Bella?" Mike shouted getting up.

"You know what" I said and grabbed his arm and dragged him to his room so we could talk privately.

**Edward point of view**

As soon as Bella and Mike were in his room and the door was shut Emmet lifted Rosalie and set he on the couch and ran over to Mike's door and put his ear to the door and listened to what they were talking about. Everyone else soon followed and I was left standing there like and idiot. Well an idiot with some decency to give people privacy.

"What are you doing?" I whisper yelled.

"Running a marathon" Alice whispered back to me in a 'duh' tone.

"Give her some privacy" I said.

"Dude c'mon, we know you want to listen as much as we do" Emmet said. I shrugged my shoulders and went up and put my ear against the door.

"You know I hate things like that" Bella said.

"Like what?" Mike said back playing dumb.

"Kissing like that in front of people. Could you imagine how awkward that probably was on Edward who was sitting a few mere inches away from us?"

"Who care about Cullen!" Mike shouted "He's a freak. He's a virgin"

"I'm going to kill him" I said and went to get up and go into them but thought then that if I do that I will blow my cover.

"Well Mike in case you haven't noticed I'm a virgin too!" Bella shouted back at him. We all gasped after hearing that. We all thought that Bella was sleeping with him. I was somewhat relieved that she hadn't slept with him or anyone else for that matter and I didn't know why. It was now a shouting match between them.

"Of course I noticed!!" Mike shouted and then started to imitate Bella's voice and said "Mike I'm not ready to lose my virginity. Boo hoo hoo!!" Mike finished using his own voice.

"He's such dick" Jasper muttered.

"You're a virgin too genius!!" Bella shouted.

"Wouldn't you like to know!!" Mike shouted and started to laugh.

"What?!" Bella roared causing us to look at each other worriedly.

"I got bored when I moved. It's no big deal!"

"Mike!" Bella shrieked "Of course it's a big deal. That means you cheated on me!"

"It didn't mean anything!" Mike said.

Then there was the sound of something like glass smashing.

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of lil B" Emmet said chuckling.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen" Alice said.

"Bella you fucking physco!" Mike shouted.

"You promised me we would lose it together when the time was right?" Bella shouted and you could tell that she was livid.

"I couldn't wait any longer! You always told me that it would be soon but then when the time would come you would refuse! So when I moved here there were girls here willing to have sex with me! I took the first opportunity I got when I was in my first year here!"

"When you were thirteen!" Bella shouted "I can't believe you. You fucking asshole"

"Fuck off you cheap wee tart!"

Then there was another sound of glass breaking again.

"You lousy scumbag"

"Go on fuck off you wee fat ass virgin" Mike shouted.

Then there was a loud whack sound and a thumping sound and then a large thud. Bella came bursting through the door and left. We stared at her in shock for a moment.

"Jesus she is strong" Rose said. She had just opened the door with five people leaning on it. Rose was right, she was strong.

We scrambled up to our feet and walked into Mike's room. What we saw shocked us all and probably would have sent us into a fit of laughter if it wasn't under these circumstances. Mike was lying on the floor unconscious with a handprint on his cheek and two cups crumpled into pieces were lying near the wall.

"Oh god I hope I never cross her path" Rosalie said.

We all turned to her in shock. The Rosalie Hale was afraid of no one. Now she is admitting to hopping never to get on the bad side of Bella. I myself couldn't blame her. I mean after the way Mike was left. I would be afraid too. To be honest I am afraid.

"I have to take a picture of this" Emmet said and pulled out his phone and started snapping some pictures of and unconscious Mike.

We all left and went back into the sitting room after Emmet had his pictures taken and sat down.

"Maybe we should check on her" I suggested.

"No. It'll be better if we leave her for a while and let her cool down" Alice said and Rosalie, Emmet and jasper nodded in agreement.

We continued to watch the movie, but I was itching to go and comfort Bella. For some reason I craved the need to protect her.

**Bella point of view**

I ran as fast as I could back to my dorm room. I couldn't believe he cheated on me. I couldn't believe what he called me. I was absolutely fuming.

I burst through my dorm room door and ran to my room and slammed the door shut, locked it and jumped into my bed not bothering to change and then I cried my eyes out until I eventually drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: S'up dudes and dudettes? Just thought I'd put in a lil fight with Bella and Mike. Mwahaha! Please review and I'll update soon!**

**Amanda**


	5. Get your own Life

**Chapter 5**

**Get your own ****life**

**Bella point of view**

I woke up the next day feeling a lot like crap, actually to be honest I felt like shit. I didn't want to do anything at all. Today was Saturday thank god, which meant I don't have to do anything.

As I lay in my bed I thought back to last night. We had one huge fight. I know I might sound pathetic when I say this but I miss him and want him back. I think that being with him so long must make me feel weak when were like this. I couldn't believe I had hit him. I was never one to use violence to solve anything or anyone. I wanted him back but I knew I could never trust him again. Once a cheater always a cheater.

I was lying in my bed with my eyes closed just thinking and trying to figure out some stuff when someone bounced on my bed and continued doing it.

"Alice go away!" I shouted.

"C'mon up Bella. I already have your outfit picked out and I'll do your hair and make-up and then we're going for breakfast with the boys and then were going shopping and going to the cinema. So get your ass up" she jumped off the bed.

I liked Alice and all but we weren't best friends we were just friends. And who does she think she is planning my day out? What if I had already had plans for the day? No offense or anything to Alice but she was starting to piss me off.

"No I'm staying in bed"

"Bella get up!" She shouted pulling the blankets off me. I got up off the bed and was now standing above Alice. I was absolutely fuming with anger, she looked scared and she should've been. Me being angry was not a pretty sight.

"Alice, listen here and listen good." My voice filled with venom. "Number one. Who said you had any right to wake me up? Number two. I am not a Barbie doll you think you can just dress up and fiddle about with whenever you feel like it. Number three. How do you know I don't like the boys? And number four. You cannot plan my day out like that. We have known each other for what, how long? About two days. I barely even know you. So stop trying to run my life and get your own life." I said and walked and climbed back into bed.

I know I may seem a bit harsh on Alice but c'mon? She was trying to be my mother. I snuggled up into the blankets and I heard Alice leaving and gently closing the door behind her with a click and then I fell asleep again.

**Edward point of view**

I woke up to loud banging and crashing along with angered shouts of frustration. I was not in the mood to be woken up. I got up anyway and walked to where the source of the sound was coming. It was coming from Mike's bedroom. I knocked on the door and it swung open revealing a very angry Mike.

I tried my best not to laugh because he had a huge purple-y blue bruise on the side of his face. I would have to thank Bella for that.

"What?" Mike shouted at me while an angry blue vein was about to jump at me from his forehead.

"Can you keep the noise down?" I asked politely.

"Can you keep the noise down?" He mimicked me and answered in his own voice "How the fuck can I keep the noise down when I have gotten a bruise from a wee tart and she trashed my room and I have Tanya coming over now in a god damn hour and I need to clean the place up?"

"Bella's not a tart" I argued.

"Fuck of Cullen you believe whatever you want to believe" he slammed the door in my face. I knew Bella wasn't a tart.

I walked back into my bedroom and picked out dark wash denim jeans and a fitted navy t-shirt. I walked to the bathroom and did my morning routine.

My shower took slightly normal then longer. I don't know why though. Maybe it was because I had a lot on my mind.

I walked back out of my room changed and refreshed. Jasper was sitting in the kitchen eating cereal while Emmet was preparing the mother load of all sandwiches. I swear he isn't human. The amount of food that boy can eat, its unrealistic.

"Hey Jazz, Em" I greeted.

"Ta-da" Emmet sang praising his massive sandwich.

"Well done Emmet" I said sarcastically while giving him a clap. Then he started to eat it like it was his last meal or something/

"I know. Thank you" was his reply. God, didn't he know what sarcastic was.

"Were any of you talking to the girls yet? Do you know how Bella is?" I asked.

"Nope not yet we were about to go to breakfast with them Bella included and then shopping and the cinema afterwards"

"Alright so are we ready to leave then?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah lets go in my jeep it can fit all of us" Emmet spoke.

We piled out of Emmet's jeep and made our way up to the girl's dorm room.

When we finally reached it Emmet banged on the door loudly. We waited for a minute when we still got no answer. Then Emmet continued banging louder then before and shouting too.

Then the door opened and it revealed Bella. She looked like she hadn't slept in years and she was god awful looking yet still beautiful. It sounds crazy but it's true. She looked really pissed too. I loved her brow ―she looked ready to kill that's not good.

"What do you want?" she snapped at us. Yup she's pissed. I wouldn't blame her though if I was in her situation.

"Looks like someone got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Emmet laughed. Bad idea, Bella turned around and walked up to Emmet looking him in the eye.

"Well Emmet I'm so fucking sorry that we can't all be fucking happy and as jolly as you all the god damn fucking time" That was a bit harsh. Emmet cowered a bit under her intense stare. If looks could kill Emmet would be six feet under. She then walked away into the kitchen and we followed her.

"Looks like she did get up at the wrong side" Emmet muttered when Bella was out of hearing range.

We sat at the table while Bella poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down so fast I think she would beat Emmet at chugging drinks. She sat herself up on the counter and kind of glared at us a bit. I think Emmet was right about her getting up on the wrong side of the bed.

"What do use want?" she asked impatiently.

"We're meant to be heading to breakfast with you Alice and Rosalie and then shopping and the cinema?" Jasper questioned.

"I'm not going" she stated coldly.

"Aw c'mon Bells" Emmet whined.

"Emmet shut up you stupid idiot. No actually wait, calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people. I said I'm not going so that means I'm not going!" She shouted. I guess she's taking the break up pretty hard.

"Okay that's fine. Could you tell us where Rosalie and Alice are?" I asked.

"Their stuck up my god damn ass picking daisies and tulips. How am I meant to know, I don't stalk them now do I!!" she shouted again.

"Okay were going to go now" Emmet said shyly "Bye" and with that we all legged it out the door to get away from Bella.

We didn't stop running until we got to the car park and into Emmet's jeep.

"What's up with Bella?" Emmet asked seriously.

"I guess she's taking the whole Mike cheating thing on her pretty badly"

"But why is she taking it out on us?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know but ring Alice or Rose and we'll meet up" I said and Jasper rang Alice.

"Alice, babe what's wrong?" Jasper asked to Alice on the other end of the phone.

"Okay we'll be there, don't worry" then he hung up. That was quick.

"We have to go back to our dorms Alice and Rose are there" Then Emmet swerved the jeep and we headed back to our dorms.

We opened our door and Rose was sitting on the couch with Alice curled up in a tiny ball on her lap sobbing quietly. We all ran over to her. Jasper picked her up from Rose's lap and gave her a smile and sat down holding Alice then. I grabbed her tiny hand and Emmet sat with Rosalie looking at Alice.

"Alice honey, what happened?" Rose asked concerned.

"I n-n-need to get m-my own –l-l-life" she sobbed into Jasper's shoulder.

"C'mon Alice you need to calm down so you can tell us" Jasper said soothingly. Alice calmed down after ten minutes and spoke.

"I woke Bella up and told what we were doing today and I was being nice by inviting her and picking her out and outfit and I offered to do her make up too and she completely flipped. She said something like I had no right to wake her up, that she wasn't my own Barbie doll I could play with and saying I wasn't allowed to rule her life. Then she told me to get a life"

We all stared at her shocked. Bella is a fucking bitch.

"I'm going to kill her" Rosalie screamed.

I tried to think of ways to get us all happy and to forget about Bella.

"How about we forget about this and we go get breakfast and then go shopping and then instead of the cinema we'll go clubbing?" I suggested. Alice squealed and ran into me giving me a hug that could give Emmet a run for his money.

It was decided then, we were going clubbing.

**Bella point of view**

I was being extremely rude to everyone all day. I was so pissed of with everyone and I don't know why. I wasn't even PMS-ing.

I went and took a shower around four in the afternoon to freshen up a bit. I was angry with myself for being angry with everyone else.

I stepped out of the shower after I was finished and walking into my room. I pulled on my black tight shorts and my sports bra crop top. I decided I would go for a jog. I out my runner's on and locker up and left.

As I was walking down the hall I saw Lauren making out with some random boy. I reached the quad and I started to jog. I hated feeling all grouchy I just wanted to let go of my thoughts and shit for a while, I wanted to have fun. Then I caught something out of the corner of my eye. It was a group of boys heading into the forest. I don't know what came over me but I decided to go follow them. I ran a bit so I wouldn't lose them.

I saw the group of boys sitting around in a circle. I snuck up quietly behind a tree closer to them so I could get a better look and I saw what they were doing. They were doing drugs. They were all around my age. I took another step forward to see which drugs they were doing bit I ended up tripping and let out a small squeal. They all turned to me and one of them came forward ahead of the rest of them. He had russet coloured skin with long black hair. He was actually gorgeous.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I was just curious" I said holding my hands in the air.

"Say a word to anyone and I swear you'll regret it" he threatened. Then a thought hit me, this is exactly what I wanted earlier. Drugs help people clear their minds don't they and they help them have fun.

"Don't worry I won't. Jesus calm down, don't get your knickers in a twist." I said. The boys behind him started to laugh.

"I like you" he said grinning from ear to ear. Bipolar or what? But I couldn't help but grin back, it was contagious.

"I'm Jacob Black" he said extending a hand. I shook his hand and said.

"Isabella Swan but call me Bella"

"Wait you're the one going steady with Newton right?" he asked.

"No not after last night. I found out he's been sleeping around so I knocked him out and now I'm so pissed of." I said all in one breath.

"Want some?" Jacob said holding up some cocaine I think it was "It'll help you relax"

By now the rest of the guys sat back down in their circle again and it was just me and Jacob.

"Sure. I think I'm in bad need of it" I said shrugging.

He extended his hand for me to take and I did without hesitation. It felt right. We sat down with the rest of the guys and Jacob introduced me.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella these are the guys" he said half assed. I waved and turned to Jacob.

"So how much is this going to cost?" I asked.

"Come here" he whispered. I leaned into him and he whispered quietly in my ear "I'll let you pass. I consider you a friend now" and he pulled back and winked at me and I blushed bright red.

"Sorry for being rude earlier by the way. It just I thought you were a freshman because I had never seen you around here before and freshmen are snitches".

"Don't worry about it" I said smiling. He pulled out what I thought was a fag but it was actually cocaine that looked like a fag. He lit it and took a long drag of it and handed it to me. I took it and he nodded for me to go ahead and try it.

I lifted it up to my mouth and breathed in and instantly I threw it at him and started coughing like a dying old hag. The rest of the guys erupted into laughter as they watched me cough. Jacob came over and started to rub and gently at my back. I eventually stopped and the boys were still laughing.

"It wasn't that funny" I defended. They all shook their heads and continued on smoking and I turned to Jacob.

"Here" he handed me the cocaine again "Breathe it in then let it out"

I lifted it up to my mouth again and I breathed it in and I really needed to cough badly. I breathed out and I didn't cough.

"See it's not so hard" he said smiling. I handed it back to him and he took another drag or whatever you would prefer to call it.

We sat there for ages talking and taking turns with the coke. Eventually I was on cloud nine.

I was leaning into Jake's side while he had his arm around me and he was in the middle of some silly joke that I wasn't listening to and when he finished I burst out laughing for no reason.

I checked my phone for the time and it was half seven.

"Guys I'm sorry but I need to go" I said starting to get up but Jake tightened his grip around me.

"Stay please" he said sincerely.

I grinned and nodded.

"Guys were going to a club. Are you love birds coming?" Embry asked and I blushed.

"Yeah sure we're coming" I said and got up bringing Jake with me.

I stumbled a bit when I stood up and I pulled Jake down with me and we both burst out laughing.

We were laughing for ten minutes until Quill interrupted us and we headed back to the dorms.

"Hey I'm going to go get ready right" I said laughing at nothing "You guys come and get me in room one oh six okay?" I giggled.

"Yeah see ya in a few" Jake replied.

I walked back to my dorm feeling better then ever and now I get to party the night away at a club.

**A/N: Please review and read my other stories too. Any questions just ask. I'll update soon.**

**Amanda =]**


	6. Clubbing

**Chapter 6**

**Clubbing**

**Alice point of view**

Me and Rose went to our dorm to get ready to go to clubbing tonight. I was still worried about what Bella had said earlier and I hadn't seen her all day and I was worried in case she got into any sort of trouble or something like that.

"Look Alice! Stop worrying. Bella's a bitch get over it" Rose said "We're going to have fun tonight and I don't want you to be all down and depressed neither will the guys so cheer up!" she said shoving my dress at me and pushing me into the bathroom to get ready.

**Bella point of view**

I reached my dorm room and was taking out my key while giggling uncontrollably. I had just made heaps of new friends. There was Jake, Quil and Embry and Oopps. I forgot the rest of their names but who cares. I started to laugh my head of then and finally managed to get the key in the door and went inside.

I looked about first to see if Alice or Rosalie was about but they weren't here. I skipped over to my bed and tripped over a shoe and fell. I started to laugh again but noticed the time and decided to get ready.

I picked myself up off the ground and walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out something I thought I would never wear. It was a black jumpsuit. It had had a low front and had shorts instead of the normal long bottoms. It was actually kinda sexy. I didn't even remember buying it but I think my old friend from back home did.

I showered quickly and washed my hair. I changed into the jumpsuit and blow dried my hair. Once I had blow dried my hair I straightened it until there was not a single wave in sight. I then took out the make-up set Renee had given me and tried to do smoky eyes.

I looked in the mirror once I was done and I looked pretty good. All I needed now was a pair of shoes. I looked under my bed and found a pair of gorgeous black high heels. I pulled them on and heard a knock on the door. That must have been Jake.

"One minute" I shouted while I grabbed some cash and put it in my pocket. I turned the lights off and left my room.

Jake was casually leaning against the wall wearing dark wash jeans and a white shirt rolled up to his elbows. Quill and some of the other boys were there too.

"Wow. You look great Bella" Jacob said shyly.

"Aw someone is a little shy are they" I said and laughed "C'mon lets go!" I shouted enthusiastically.

I grabbed Jacobs hand and pulled him out of the building. We were riding in Embry's jeep. It was a seven seater. I counted all of us and there were eight of us.

"It's a seven seater and there are eight of us" I said confused.

"Do you mind sitting on Jacobs lap?" he said and tried to subtly wink at Jacob only it didn't work out well since I caught him doing it.

"No bother" I grinned.

Every one got in and I was last to get in. I hopped up and was climbing over Quill when I lost my balance and fell on him while laughing. He was laughing too while Jacob glared at him.

I got up and hopped over to Jake's lap and snuggled up to him and rested my head on his chest until we got to the club. It was a two and a half hour journey. I complained to the guys about it but they said that 'Eclipse' was worth the journey.

The car had finally stopped and we were now walking towards the club. It was packed. I was walking beside Jake and I don't know how it happened but he had his arm around my shoulders and I had my arm around his body.

We waited in the queue for about fifteen minutes and we got into the club without the bouncer asking for id. The rest of the guys grabbed a table for us while me and Jake got the drinks.

I didn't know what he had ordered but by the looks of it, it was alcohol. He carried the tray of drinks while I carried my drink and his.

We spotted the guys and sat down with them and Jacob threw his arm around my shoulder while taking his drink.

"So are you two hooking up or what?" asked Embry who had a coke. I guess he was driving home.

"I turned to look up at Jacob and he was giving glares to Embry. I just looked away and down all of my drink even though it burned the back of my throat.

"Jesus!" exclaimed Quill "Look at her go"

I slammed my glass down on the table and went up to the bar to get another. I bumped into someone sitting at the bar on my way there. I was about to fall until they grabbed me. I didn't know who it was but they smelt nice and they had saved me from falling.

"Thanks" I said laughing.

"Fine" he said coldly.

I looked up and realised it was Edward. Jesus what the hell got up his ass.

"Someone's grumpy" I sang while giggling.

"No wonder. I caught my sister in tears this morning and it was because of you!" he snapped.

"Don't blame me! Maybe if she wasn't trying to plan out my life then I would have been nice to her but nooooooo! She has to go and fucking tell me when to get up, pick out my clothes, tell me where I'm having breakfast and what I'm doing for the day!" I screeched at him.

"Can I get you anything Hun?" the bartender asked.

"Three vodkas please" I said sweetly to him.

"I know she can be over the top but there was absolutely no need to go off at her like that. I don't even care if your boyfriend had slept with the entire nation you still had no right doing that!" he shouted again.

Just what he had said hurt me. I thought we were friends and that this was just a small minor fight but he said he didn't care.

"Fuck off you bastard" I said with as much venom as I could muster up and just in time the bartender put my drinks down. I grabbed one of them and threw it into Edward's eyes. I honestly hated him in that moment.

"Aaaggghhh!" he shouted putting his hands to his face. He pulled out his phone and pushed speed dial on Emmet. I paid the bartender and downed the vodkas.

I walked back over to Jake and found him alone at the table. He had just downed a couple of the other guy's drinks that they left behind.

"Slow down there cowboy" I said and sat beside him.

"Hey Bells" he said but it sounded kinda off.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked concerned while trying to focus on his face. The alcohol was getting to me.

"Yeah fine" he said and smiled but it was forced.

"C'mon Jake you can tell me" I said and reached for his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Even if it's about you?" he asked nervously.

"Of course" I smiled at him.

"I know we have only known each other for a few hours but I like you Bella. A lot actually-" but before he could finish I cut him off and kissed him.

He was shocked at first and I was too because I would never do anything like this but I wanted to have a good night so here I am and I'm having one of the best nights.

He started to kiss me back and swiftly lifted me up onto his lap. I wrapped my hand around his neck while he place his on my hips.

We heard some wolf whistles behind us and we pulled apart but I was still in his lap. I sighed in annoyance. The rest of the guys were back.

"Good going there Jakey boy" Embry said.

I looked up at Jacob and he was blushing. I leaned up to his ear and whispered "It's okay babe no need to blush" and I pecked him on the lips and got up off him.

"Lets dance" I said and pulled him up with me to the dance floor.

Some random song then started playing and we started to dance.

I didn't know how long we were dancing for but it must have been a good while because I was wrecked and so was he. We had enough of dancing and went back to the table.

Just as I was bout to sit own I was yanked back by my hair and stumbled into another person. I said sorry and turned to see who pulled me back. It was Rosalie and she was fuming.

"What the fuck was that for?" I shouted angrily at her.

"For hurting Alice and Edward" she shouted back. Then she lunged for me.

She slapped me hard while she was on top of me. I rolled us around so I was on top of her and punched her as hard as I could. Some how she got out from underneath me and grabbed my hair and started to hit my head of the ground. Then everything blacked out.

**A/N:**** Sorry it's only a short chapter but the next one will be longer.**

**Any questions you have just ask and read and review please!**

**Amanda =]**


	7. Hopefully she’ll fill that place

**Chapter 7**

**Hopefully she'll fill that place**

**Alice point of view**

I watched as Rosalie got on top of Bella and then she started to hit her head off the ground. I was screaming at her to stop. I watched as Bella struggled to fight and then her body just went limp.

Rosalie kept on hitting her head of the ground. She just kept on going while I screamed and begged for her to stop. I wanted to run over to her and stop her myself but Jasper held me back.

Before this had happened Emmet left to get u all drinks and just now he returned. As soon as he caught sight of Rosalie smashing Bella's head in he roared at her and lifted her off of Bella and just sat her down anywhere and went back to Bella.

He knelt down beside her and slowly pulled her hair back from her face and I couldn't look at her. Jasper let go of me because of the shock he got when he looked at Bella and I made a run for the bathroom. I couldn't stomach it.

**Emmet point of view**

As I pulled back Bella's hair I felt sick in the stomach. My Rose actually did this to her. I know Bella was being a bitch but she didn't deserve this. Her face was covered in blood and it was hard to tell where the source of blood was coming from.

She looked awful. I had seen a good few fights before and Bella looked like she needed to go to the hospital but I knew better.

"Let's go before we attract any more attention. Edward carry Bella and take her back to her dorm. Alice she will need you there" I said and lifted Bella up and handed her to Edward.

I then walked over to a sobbing Rosalie who was repeatedly saying 'what have I done'. I wrapped my arms around her and started to whisper to her that everything will be fine.

After ten minutes or so she calmed down and let me guide her out of the night club and I drove her back to campus.

Rosalie was week so I carried her up to her dorm. Jasper, Alice, Edward and Jacob were all with Bella. Bella was lying in her bed still covered in blood. I helped Rosalie over to her bed and set her down. "I'll be back" I whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

"Jasper go get some warm water and a cloth. Edward get some antiseptic cream or something. Alice get some clean clothes for Bella and Jacob get the hell out" I ordered.

Everyone scurried off to do their job while Jacob argued back.

"What!? I'm not leaving!" he shouted and I could smell alcohol of his breath. He was totally wasted.

"Bella won't want to see you drunk when she wakes up. You haven't been invited here by anyone so I suggest you leave or I will make you" I said raising my voice.

"She needs me here!" he replied back angrily.

"What good are going to do her here?" I asked.

"I need to be here for her" He said more quietly while looking at the ground and murmuring again "I need to be here for her"

"Look. Go get some rest and I'll call you when she wakes up. Okay?" I said.

"Fine" he mumbled, gave me his number and left.

Edward, Jasper and Alice then returned with the stuff I told them to get.

"Alice take Rosalie to the shower. Help her and explain to her that everything will be okay" I told her and she walked over to a ghost white Rosalie who was mumbling to herself.

All I wanted to do was run up and hold her in my arms but I needed to do this. Even Rosalie would agree with me when she came back to her normal state. She would want me to help Bella. I was also doing this because I couldn't bring her to the hospital because Rosalie would most likely get arrested. We could help her here.

I dipped the cloth into the water and started to clean the blood of Bella's face. After I did that I found where the cut was. She had a long cut down the side of her face. It wasn't much but before when the blood was all over her face it was worse. I applied some cream to her cut and used plaster stitches on it and left her with Edward and Jasper while I went to look after Rose.

**Alice point of view**

As I helped Rosalie into the bathroom I kept saying to her that everything would be okay but she was like a zombie. I helped her sit down on the toilet seat while I went and grabbed some fresh towels and clothes for her.

When I came back into the bathroom tears were streaming down her face. I loved Rose and I never thought I would see her this way. I know she didn't really mean to hit Bella it was just her anger must've gotten the better of her.

I kneeled down beside her and wrapped my arms around her while she cried over and over again wishing Bella would be alright. I hoped she would be okay too but I kind of knew she would be okay. It was just some gut instinct that was telling me she would be. While I sat there holding Rosalie Emmet came in and told me to stay by Bella.

I walked out and Edward was sitting at the foot of Bella's bed watching her and jasper was sitting on my bed but as soon as I came in he rushed up to me in a second.

I instantly wrapped my arms around him breathing in his familiar scent as he walked with me to my bed. We sat down linking our hand and watched Bella, waiting for her to wake up.

**Edward point of view**

As I sat there staring at Bella I couldn't help but think that it was somehow Jacob's fault. I guess that was just because I was sort of jealous of him.

I believed that Bella could do so much better then him. She was way too nice ―even though she threw shit in my face― she was breathtakingly beautiful and she had a great personality.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper, they had each other in times like this. So did Em and Rose but me, I had no one. But I hope someday Bella would fill that place.

After thirty minutes Emmet and Rose came out. Rosalie looked much better but as soon as she saw Bella tears flooded her eyes and Emmet carried her over to her bed and lay down with her telling her everything would work out and not to worry.

Sometime after that we all fell asleep.

**A/N: It'****s not much but next chapter will be better. Any questions just ask. Read and review please!**


End file.
